bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight of the Legendary Warriors
'Old Reunion' After deciding to train himself once more, Ray Martinez headed towards dai valley, a place where there was no people for miles and anyone could fight till their hearts content. He arrived and smiled at the barren land scape hoping to regain what he had lost a long time ago. Slowly approaching on a small mule, Van sighed at the immense heat of the area. "Wheeeeew! This trail goes on for miles." Spotting a faint figure in the distance, Van raised an eyebow. "Oh? Is that Ray? No....it has to be a mirage from the heat." The intense heat gave Ray much greater focus and clearer use of his instincts, he then felt the presence he had not felt in a long time. He shunpo'd right near the presence and opened his eyes,"It's been too long Van." Ray said smiling. Yawning, Van opened of his eyes. "It is you! Haha it certainly has pal. Many things have changed since we last saw each other. How are you? I heard from Anna that you have a son now." Ray chuckled as he drank some water,"If you can call him that, he's 17 and already a powerful warrior.... It seemed like yesterday when i was training him." Ray sighed as the sweat poured down his face. "How bout your two children?" Ray asked. "Oh you heard about them? Haha. They are a couple of knuckleheads. I even sent them off to Kenji's school for some training and to mature them a bit." Van sighed as he looked up at the sky. "In any case...what are you doing all the way out here? I didn't expect to find anyone out here." Ray sighed as he sat down and drank some more water,"I don't know myself with the kids i got back home grown up, and Aki wanting to relax more. I guess coming would give me a chance to find something." He said as he grabbed a full hand of sand and let it blow with the wind. "Why don't you just have more kids with Aki, if you know what I mean. Heh" Van smirked as he nudged Ray in the side. Ray chuckled as he looked at him,"I already got four kids living with me, Heck more children?! No thank you." he said blowing sand in his face. Van thought to himself before exclaiming, "FOUR!? I only know of the 1. Wow someone has definitely been busy. Sheesh, that's some stamina you have there my friend. Hahaha" Ray looked at him and hit him in the arm,"No you idiot..... Two of Aki's siblings wanted us to take care of their kids so we let them stay." Ray had a sad look on his face,"One of the kids got his girlfriend to leave the Soul-Society so we welcomed her to the family and including Ryu that's four." He sighed and got up to crack his neck. "It was great catching up but i gotta get back to training." Ray said as he started walking away. Van smiled as he sat back on his mule, "Oh! Alright. That's fine. I could always use another nappy nap. Haha" Ray stopped as he then wondered something, how long it has been since he fought a powerful person,"Van.... intrested in fighting me?" He said while his back was turned to him. Van sat up quickly with a smile plastered on his face. "A fight? You certainly know how to entice a person. I can never turn down a fight, especially with a good opponent. And from what I can tell, you've gotten stronger by leaps and bounds."